


Body

by hellcsweetie



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellcsweetie/pseuds/hellcsweetie
Summary: Harvey loves Donna's body.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Body

Harvey loves Donna, so much more than he ever thought he could love anyone. He loves her mind and her wit, her kindness and her compassion. He loves how funny she is, how she’s always willing to help people, how she calls him out on his bullshit and how powerful she is. She is so many things beyond her beauty, has always made that clear to everyone that’s crossed her path.

But now that he no longer needs to pretend he doesn’t notice her every second she’s within view - now that it doesn’t feel like it’ll cross a line or diminish her, because he can openly appreciate everything else too - he can proudly and honestly say: Harvey loves, loves, _loves_ Donna’s body.

She’s the classiest, prettiest, hottest woman he has ever seen, no question. He likes how she carries herself, tall and proud; he likes how easily she keeps her back straight, even after countless hours of work; he likes her walk and how her body fills clothes and how it moves, precise and delicate and nimble. But most of all, he loves how erotic her body is.

Donna is practically sex on legs. She can make literally anything sexy; in fact, he has since found out that she’s been toying with him over the years, biting the end of her pen as she looks at him, pushing out her breasts when she straightened up on her chair, crossing her legs in a way that had her dress riding higher, flicking her hair over her shoulder coquettishly. And even when she wasn’t doing it on purpose, he’s been inappropriately turned on by her in the most ridiculous scenarios: Donna making coffee, Donna rifling through a file with long, capable fingers, Donna licking milk foam off her lips, all of that on repeat for years.

So when she actually does use her body for sex, _man_ , it’s by far the best he’s ever had.

She’s ridiculously talented and skilled in every way imaginable and unimaginable, but her body in and of itself is a masterpiece. He loves every inch of it, starting with her breasts, just full enough to fit perfectly in his palms and to create sinful cleavages he never fails to want to bury his face into. He loves feeling their weight in his hands as he kneads them, slowly and steadily or roughly, almost on the edge of pain. He likes taking them into his mouth, working her nipples with his tongue and teeth, sucking on the soft flesh until Donna is writhing beneath him. He never fails to be transfixed by her beautiful breasts bouncing when she’s on top, or swaying beneath her when he’s taking her from behind. He’s dreamed of her breasts so many times he’d be embarrassed, if only their time together hadn’t shown him he’d been right to do it.

He loves her breasts pushed up by elaborate bras and squeezed together so he can slide his dick between them and pressed flush against his chest when they’re recovering from their orgasms.

He loves her ass too, has stolen a million glances at it wrapped in those tight little dresses she likes to wear to work sometimes. He loves her ass grinding into him when he corners her in the kitchen and traps her against the counter, he loves her ass slapping against his hips, loves it circling or undulating or brushing. He’s always been more of a boobs guy, but Donna’s ass is special. He likes to feel it pressed against him in the morning, he likes to watch it, soft and round and perfect, rising and falling when she rides him. He likes to grab her ass when they make out, or spread the cheeks to sink deeper into her, or massage them to get her worked up. He likes watching the creamy skin turn red when she asks him to spank her and he likes nibbling on it when he tears her panties off her with his teeth. 

Her back is something else, silky and smooth beneath his palms when he caresses her, finally free of the bra she’d been wearing all day. He likes how her spine forms a hollow line down the middle of her back when she arches it; he especially likes the way it dips when she’s on all fours for him, ass high up in the air. And her stomach, flat but not too toned that you can’t see that Donna can relax and enjoy life, and her waist and her hips and the hills and valleys they form for his hands to glide down.

There’s her arms when they wrap around his neck or his shoulders, her soft hands all over his body and those same long, capable fingers around his dick or pulling his hair or turning white as she grips the sheets. There’s her nails, raking down his back or digging into his forearm or his ass.

He loves her thighs as they tremble beneath his hands when he works his magic on her, or as they clamp around his head, trapping him between them as if he’d ever want to escape. He loves them rubbing against him when she teases him in elevators and against walls, or when they wrap around his hips or his waist or over his shoulders.

He loves her knees and how flexible and strong they are from all the yoga, he loves her feet and how they slide against his shins in bed or at a restaurant. He loves her neck, exposed to his tongue and his teeth when her head is thrown back in pleasure. He loves her ears, loves whispering filthy nothings and words of encouragement or nibbling on their lobes, and he loves biting her shoulders and sucking on the back of her neck. 

There hasn’t been one single stretch of skin he hasn’t enjoyed kissing or stroking, feeling her squirm because she’s a bit ticklish, tasting the salt on her when they’re having a particularly intense round. He loves feeling the vibrations in her throat from her moans and her screams, he loves running his fingertips up her shins or pressing them against the backs of her hands when he pins them on the bed.

It’s like her whole body was engineered to drive him insane, and his resolve to make her come first is tested every time her back arches towards him, or her hair sways against her back, or she presses her leg into his hip, urging him closer. Her voice is exactly the right tone to make him lose his mind when she moans his name or mumbles dirty little things in his ear, her fingers put just the right amount of pressure on his skin, lighting it on fire with a simple touch. Her tongue is sinful against his dick or his ear or his pulse point, sucking hard until he’s groaning, even leaving a mark once, one he was proud to cover with his collar the next day.

They fit in a way he has never fit with anyone else, their bodies sliding together and pulling each other in like magnets, never content to be apart for too long. He could spend his entire day just staring at her, watching her carry on her daily tasks, because every little movement is filled with a special Donna type of magic, but it’s when they’re making love to each other that their connection really shines through and she’s the most stunning he’s ever seen.

Donna is all beautiful, with scars and stretch marks and wrinkles and freckles. Her body feels more like home than any place he’s ever lived in; he feels safe against her, content inside of her, so infinitely happy beside her. 

And she uses her body so well, to tease him and prolong their pleasure, to soothe him afterwards, he suspects just her body in his shirt and nothing else is already enough to brighten even his worst days. 

But maybe his favorite part of her body is her face. Her beautiful, wise hazel eyes that look into his soul. The cluster of freckles on her alabaster skin. Her perfect nose that he loves brushing against his. Her rosy lips, always soft, always inviting. Her long eyelashes, either dark and enticing from the mascara or bare and light, matching her hair.

Because her body is sex and pleasure and love and solace and everything he’s always been craving, his entire life, even when he didn’t know it. But her face is special. Because when he looks at her face, watches her smile at a stupid joke he cracks; manages to surprise her and catch her eyes widening and her jaw slackening; notices her forehead creased when she’s focused on something, biting her lower lip; when he sees one brow lifting up or her eyes softening or when he remembers the expression she wore when they got married or every time she says she loves him.

When Harvey looks at Donna’s face, he sees his future. And he doesn’t need anything else.


End file.
